Real Kings Like Pink
by Alix R.S
Summary: After meeting after one of Marshall concerts, Prince Gumball and the vampire develop a love-hate relationship, and eventually, a romance. But when a big fight erupts and a big night is ruined, will the two ever get back on solid grounds again? Title subject to change.
1. Marshall's Concert

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I know, I didn't announce this at all, but this is my first Adventure Time story! I am suuuuuuuuuuper excited for it because it's one of my ALL TIME OTPs, so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

**I'm going to try and keep this as innocent as the actual series is, language wise. I cant promise the content will be PG...**

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V **

"Tell me again why I have to be here?!" I hollered over the loud music. I was currently in a toxic looking warehouse with a group of who-knows-what banging their heads to ear shattering music. It sounded like the 'artist' was screaming into the microphone. I guess this is what Fionna called a 'concert.' The whole event was giving me a headache.

It didn't help that I had a more than full list of duties to attend to early the next morning, and by the looks of outside by the shattered windows, dawn was only hours away. Oh, how my body craved sleep. And it wasn't helping my throbbing head to think about how if anyone saw me here, I would have a lot of explaining to do to my fellow Candy People.

"Oh, come on!" Fionna shouted at me. "Lighten up! My friend's playing here tonight, and you need a break from your little castle!" She returned to banging her head along with the music. I looked around for an exit. I wouldn't dare step out of the crude building by myself, because I wasn't paying attention to where the blonde had taken me. I could be in the Nightosphere for all I know! It seemed to be that the only exit to the place was the broken windows, which were at least 12 feet from the ground. Makes you wonder how the petite Fionna got both of us in here...

Thankfully, the screaming guy stopped screeching into the microphone and stepped away from it. And the people started _clapping._ I huffed and folded my arms over my chest, wishing I could just leave. The man left the stage and a boy about my age took his place. He was an average boy height wise and wore a red plaid button up and dark blue jeans. Pretty normal for an entertainer, if you ask me. The only things off about him was the fact that he was a vampire, and it was apparent my the bite mark on his neck, and the axe shaped bass in his hands. He scanned the crowd as they cheered for him, and his dark eyes landed on me. I stared at him, and he smirked and winked at me. I felt my face heat up as I huffed again and looked away.

The boy played a total of 5 songs, which weren't really that bad. He was pretty good on his guitar too, even though the guitar's appearance still irked me. Another artist had gone up to play, and Fionna pulled me through the crowd and backstage. The boy was leaning against a table with his guitar leaning against a wall next to him.

"Marshall!" Fionna said, letting go of my hand and running over to the boy. I walked over slowly as the two began conversing.

"So, who's pinkie?" He asked, smirking at me as he looked me over. I somehow felt hot under his gaze. I adjusted my collar as Fionna introduced me.

"Marshall, this is Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom. And Gumball, this is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." I widened my eyes. I couldn't believe that someone with such a royal title as King would look so laid back. I regained composure before sticking my hand out for him.

"How do you do?" I asked.

"How do I do what?" He asked, and I was taken aback. _How could a King not know proper manners?_

He stuck his hand out and I went to shake it, but he yanked it away and shoved it back into the front pocket of his jeans. I squinted at him, and he smirked.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to chat it up! See ya later, Gumball!" Fionna said, heading back towards the crowd.

"Gumball..." Marshall echoed. "Nah, I like Bubba better. Can I call you Bubba?" he asked, and I felt my face heat up.

"No, Gumball is perfectly fine." I sighed, already exhausted. I squinted at him a bit more before he floated closer to me.

"What's on your mind, Bubba?" He asked.

"I was just wondering...how can a king be so..."

"Laid back? Impolite? Rude, if you will?" He finished for me. I nodded. "Well, that's just me. Why is a prince so uptight?" He sneered.

"I am not uptight! I have other things to do besides rule my kingdom!" I protested.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"I bake, and I conduct science experiments." I said matter-of-factly, which just made Marshall chuckle. "What? That's relaxing for me!"

"Oh, Bubba, you do need to get out more." He said, turning to grab his guitar. "Well, tell Fi that I'm leaving." He floated passed me.

"Oh, and Bubba?" He called over his shoulder. I turned to face his back. "We may have just met, but I feel like I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you in the future!"

"I said my name is Gumball!" I yelled after him. I sighed, repositioning my crown on my head as I headed back into the crowd. The vampire didn't have to say it, because I felt like I was going to be seeing a lot of him too. And I wasn't exactly mad about that.

Not like I'd ever tell him that, of course.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed the first time they met~**

**It's going to get a lot fluffier than this. Prepare yourselves. **

**Let me know how I'm doing with a review please!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	2. A Pretty Good Baker

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So I've been getting some good feedback from this story, and I had someone review the day it was posted...so that means I'm doing something right! ^_^ANYWAYS, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V**

"Gah! I swear to Glob, Marshall!" I said, yanking my platter of cupcakes away from the vampire. He and I were currently at Fionna's house, helping the blonde nurse an ill Cake. I was making cupcakes when the boy decided to try and take a cooling one. "I already said they're not for you, they're for Cake!"

"But they're red velvet! Come on, just one." He said, floating over to me.

"If I let you have one, you're going to want t eat them all." The vampire rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't get too full of yourself. You're probably a glob awful baker." He sneered, and I rolled my eyes. "And, besides, I don't _eat _them, candyhead." He said, snatching one from the platter. I reached for it, but froze as he sunk his fangs into the soft red cake. I watched as my beautiful red velvet cupcake was drained of its color. He smirked and handed me back the white cake. I glanced from him to the cupcake in his hand.

"K-Keep it." I muttered, taking the rest of the cakes and putting them back on their cooling rack. I walked over to my mixing bowl, where I resumed making another batch of red velvets. The vampire crept up behind me.

"Ooh, can I have that?" He asked, pointing to the mix of a deep red color. I blushed at the proximity of our bodies. The boy must've noticed, because he pressed his fingers against my sides, causing me to jump and squeal.

"M-Marshall Lee!" I exclaimed, turning around to face him, who had floated away from me and was laying quite seductively in mid air.

"Yes, Bubba?" He cooed, smirking at me.

"Please do not do that! You could've knocked over my batter!" I said, gripping the bowl protectively. He just chuckled at me.

"You know me! I would never do that to you." He said, flying up and around me head.

"How do you expect me to know you?! We just met a couple days ago!"

"Oh, and aren't you glad we did!" He said, flying throughout the house. He stopped to look at me, a glint of something in his eyes that I couldn't quite pinpoint. "I know I am." He smirked. Before I could ask what he meant by that, Fionna appeared from a room upstairs.

"Could you guys maybe chill? Cake's trying to sleep." I nodded apologetically at the blonde while 'The King' just shrugged. I was trying to process what the vampire meant earlier when said vampire flew down to the stove, swooping up the finished cupcakes. He placed the first one to his mouth and bit down.

"Marshall Lee! Put down my cupcakes at once!" I yelled, running after the flying vampire.

"Sure thing, Bubbs." He said, tossing the drained cupcake at me. I caught it and set it down before chasing after him again.

We continued this for the rest of my precious cupcakes, one by one they were sucked of their beautiful red color in a matter of seconds. The vampire was floating a good 8 feet in mid air, his back facing the ground, the 2 remaining cupcakes sitting on his belly. He smirked down at me, and I grumbled.

"Please, Marshall. Can I just have one?" His smirk grew wider as he shook his head, bringing one to his mouth. I sighed as he sucked the red out of my velvet. He tossed it at me, who really just wanted to chuck it through his head, but I set it down next to the other plain whites.

Before he could bring the last one to his lips, I yanked him to the ground, throwing my self at the cupcake. I landed on his chest as he stretched the cupcake as far away from me as possible. We were barely hovering the ground at this point, only a few feet away from the carpet. I was reaching for the cake when I looked down to finally notice the position we were in. A vampire was floating 3 feet off the ground, with his body facing the sky. I was lying _on top of him, _my hand against his chest and his arm around my waist. I blushed and looked everywhere except the boy under me.

Marshall took this as a chance to react. He took the cupcake and pushed the frosted side onto my face, getting cream on my mouth and nose. He bit into the side of the unprotected cupcake, his gaze never leaving me as the color left the dessert. I was in such shock that all I could do is stare back at him. He tossed the cake to the side when he was done eating, and leaned up to lick the frosting from my nose. He lowered his head back and licked his lips, smirking all the while.

"Wow." he said, and I finally pushed myself off of him. My body felt colder and a little empty when I moved away from him, but I ignored it.

"Wow what?" I huffed, painfully aware that my face was probably as red as those cupcakes used to be.

"You are a pretty good baker." He smirked.

* * *

**ALL TEH FLUFF.**

**I WROTE IT. **

**RIGHT THERE.**

**BOOM.**

**Tell me how I'm doing with a review, yes? That'd be very good indeed.**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**Hey Hi Hello there! Warning: High Fluff levels.**

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V**

_Come on, just a little bit more..._I thought as I tipped a beaker filled with a green liquid over my solution. The green substance was very thick, and took it's time reaching the tip. It would be good couple minutes before the first drops would fall, so I let my mind wander. I hadn't seen Marshall since our little...er..._moment _at Fionna's, which was a couple days ago. I thought things would just settle, and the feeling of having a new friend would die down, but the past couple days have left me empty. And lost, if you will, because I do not know why. Sure, the vampire was slightly fun to be around, even when he did pick on me, but he was a man, the same as I, and the King of the Vampires in the Nightosphere! I couldn't harbor any feelings for the _king _of Vampires, could I?

My mind was still on that question when I heard a pounding at my window. Confused, I walked over to it, where a panicked looking Marshall Lee was floating above my balcony. I quickly opened the window, and the vampire flew in, crashing onto my neatly made bed. "Oh, come on! I just made it!" I said, rolling the boy off the bed. Still gasping and heaving for the air he didn't need, he rolled and started floating before he hit the ground.

"T-thanks for letting me in, Bubba." He whispered as he started floating upright.

"I-I told you, it's Prince Gumball." I stammered, not really sure why I was so nervous around him. "What are you doing out during the day anyways? Isn't it bad for you?"

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind, Bubbs. And yes, it is highly dangerous. But I wanted to see you." He said, floating closer to me. I felt my face heat up as I tried stepping away from him. The heel of my foot hit the end of the bed and I toppled backwards. By the time I realized what happened, Marshall was floating above me.

"M-Marshall, what did you do?" I asked. The vampire chuckled.

"I did nothing. It was your own clumsiness that got us in this position." He chuckled again, and I analyzed my current situation. I was laying down on my bed with Marshall floating inches away from my body. I felt my face heat up as I looked away from the vampire. "You know," He whispered, floating even closer to me. I felt his soft hair graze my face as he leaned in to me ear. "You're pretty cute." I felt him smile as he stayed by my face, waiting for an answer.

"T-Thanks? I guess y-you're p-pretty cute t-too?" I stammered, and the king threw his head back as he erupted in honest laughter. I think that was the first time I had ever heard him _actually laugh,_ you know, besides his little chuckles and snickers. Despite his undead status, he had a sort of warmth radiating off of him that I was growing used to. I sat there as Marshall regained his composure above me.

"He called me cute! Haha! Oh, Bubba, you never fail to make me laugh." He stopped laughing and stared deep into me, like he was looking past me. "So, you think I'm cute, huh?"

"On the contrary. I was returning the compliment made in the heat of the moment." I said, pushing my hands halfheartedly against his chest as he moved closer to me.

"That hurts, Bubbs." He said, whispering into my ear again. "Because I think that you're rather _handsome." _He purred the last word, and a shiver involuntarily shot through me. His hand crawled up my chest and stopped at the first button of my shirt. He moved away from my ear and gazed at me like he was searching my face for something. I took the chance to look back into his dark eyes too, and I saw an unknown emotion flicker through them before there was a knock at me door.

"Prince Gumball?" Peppermint Maid called from behind the door. I glanced at an annoyed looking Marshall rising up to float on the ground before glancing over to the door. "Are you alright?"

"Completely and utterly peachy." Was my reply. I heard the vampire stifle a laugh. "Is there something wrong?" I sat up on the bed.

"No, I just heard a sort of commotion in your room, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, just my clumsy self-" I stopped mid sentence as a loud pop echoed through my room, making the vampire king jump and hiss at the source. I had left my beaker tipped over the solution I was making, and now the whole mixture was unbalanced and reacting. I ran over to my Science table to pick up the beaker and turn off the heating pad the bigger solution was on. I covered the reacting substance and set it down.

"Your Sweetness! Are you alright?" Peppermint Maid cried.

"I am perfectly fine!" I said, glancing at my vibrating watch. "And I have 10 minutes until a meeting. Can you leave me be to prepare?" The maid muttered a short apology and scurried away. I glanced at an amused vampire. "That means you too, Marsh." I said, turning my back to him and gathering my materials. I felt him wrap an arm around my neck.

"What did you just call me?" He asked. I replayed my previous sentence and realized I had given him a nickname. He must've noticed the blush upon my face, because he erupted in laughter once more. "Marsh. I like it." He sneered as he floated away from me. I shook off the instant cold and lonely feeling I had and looked at him.

"Well, until we meet again, which I hope is very soon, I shall leave you to your 'princely duties.'" He said, floating out into the daylight and flying right under the first area of shade he found.

"Be careful of the Sun!" I yelled out my window. I went over to shut it, and that's when I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _The vampire must be sick. _I thought as I prepared for my meeting. _And I'm just coming down with it. Whenever that blasted boy was around, I cant focus, my heart starts racing, and my mind goes blank. What else could explain what was wrong with me?_

* * *

**Time to do the this-took-me-forever-but-it-came-out-better-than-expected dance! Yay!**

**I'm just going to write every known type of fluff for this story before it ends. **

**Watch me.**

**Leave a review telling me how I'm doing? Please and thank you!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	4. A Very Good Night

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Long time, no write! See my end note for more details!**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V**

"Well, you seem fine to me." Dr. Swizzle said, rechecking my sugar tests. "Why'd you call again?"

"Well, the past few days when I get around _certain people, _I start to feel light headed and dizzy. I'm very intellectual normally, but I run out of words and I cant think straight. My heart starts beating loudly and I get extremely nervous. Clearly, that's not normal, right?" I explained to the now smiling doctor as he cleaned up his things.

"No, that's not normal." He agreed, a small chuckle escaping from the elder man. I raised a pink eyebrow at the man and he just winked and smiled as he headed for the door.

"Yes, _certain people _will do that to you, Mr. Gumball." He chuckled again as he exited my room. Confused, I mustered a polite 'thank you!' before he left. I flopped back on my bed defeated. _So I just have to put up with it, then? _I wondered hopelessly.

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the door to my balcony fly open, or Marshall make his way over to me. It was only until he said "Hey, what's up, Bubbs?" that I actually noticed his undead presence.

"Oh, glob, Marshall Lee! Don't just come in and scare people like that!" I said, sitting up in bed and grabbing at my heart dramatically in hopes of getting some kind of apology from the King. The vampires smirk grew wider as he watched me.

"Come on, I didn't scare you that bad." He laughed, floating over and sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes as my heart rate sped up.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the day, once again?" I asked, turning to look at the amused boy, who was sitting inches away from me.

I silently gulped.

"Well," he said, slipping the hood of his sweatshirt off his head. "I wanted to see you, is all. And, this time, it's exceptionally hot out, so I'm stuck here, Bubbs."

"Really?" I groaned, standing and walking over to my desk that held my agenda.

"Jeez, don't sound too excited." He commented. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, unlike you, I have princely duties to attend to." I scanned the days events over and over in my planner. I looked up when I heard the king groan.

"I get it, I get it! Princely duties this, princely duties that. If you really don't want me around, I'll just leave-"

"No!" I randomly blurted, surprising both me and the other boy. "I-I mean, you c-can stay in my r-room, you know, u-until it gets dark." I said, glancing at the clock. Marshall raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"Oh, come on, Bubbs. I came to see _you, _not your room. Although, I would _love _to see what Mr. Innocent Prince has hidden in here to _entertain himself _in his spare time~"

I blushed and threw my agenda at him. He laughed and caught it, and examined today's plans. "All you're doing today is paperwork! I cant be around for that?" he asked. I walked over and examined the planner from his hands.

"I suppose you can..." I agreed until I felt something soft brush my hand. Marshall had brought my hand to his face and started kissing my palm. He left surprisingly soft kisses.

"M-Marshall Lee!" I exclaimed, snatching my hand away from the man's grasp. The spot where he had kissed started to burn, but I ignored it. He chuckled and handed me back my planner.

"I just wanted to see if you're as sweet as your name implies~" He cooed. "Now, I believe you have some paper work to attend to?" He asked, motioning towards the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I have traveled to almost every single room in my vast castle doing different types of paperwork, and the vampire has managed to break at least one thing in every room. When I was signing citizenship documents, I heard an ink well break. When I was stamping newsletters, _someone _thought it'd be funny to suck the red out of the stamps. He was even able to knock paintings off the walls. And what did I do?

I _laughed. _Like being reckless was now amusing to me.

_What is wrong with me? _I thought as I stacked the last of my files and headed down the hall. "Hey, Bubbs?" Marshall called behind me. I sighed and turned as he floated up to me. "I'm really sorry about everything today." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. I was taken aback.

"Really?" I asked. "Because the King of Vampires doesn't usually apologize, especially to the ruler of the Candy Kingdom." I sneered, and the vampire chuckled and turned away from me.

"Honestly, I never thought I would either. It's just something about you, I guess." He said, glancing over to me.

"Marsh-" was all I could manage before I heard a crash in the nearby kitchen. I glanced at the boy before we took off running to the entrance. We heard the obvious sound of laughter as we neared the kitchen. I peeked through the kitchen window and stumbled backwards from the sight. Marshall looked at me concerned before he kicked the door open.

"Sis?!"

"Marshall?!"

"Gumball!"

"My cupcakes!"

In front of me was Marceline and my sister Princess Bubblegum on the floor. It was painfully obvious that they were playing with my cupcakes, they were scattered about on the floor and both girls were on the ground covered in frosting. BP was sitting in Marceline's lap, and they both looked up at us as if they did something wrong. Besides messing with my very precious desserts, they seemed to be fairly innocent. Marshall didn't know what to think of the situation either. He glanced at me multiple times before Marceline started speaking.

"We just got a little carried away." The vampire said as she wiped frosting from her face. I remembered all the work I had put into those cupcakes and started fuming as I went about cleaning it up.

"We apologize." My sister said as she stood, followed by the vampire. I just huffed and picked up the rest of the cupcakes and threw them away. Marshall muttered something to the girls and they scurried off. He walked over to me as I tried to get some dried frosting off the ground.

"They messed it up, I'm going to make sure they clean it up. Come on." He said, holding his hand out to me. I glanced from his hand to him and smirked.

"No thanks. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." I continued to scrub as the other boy got on all fours and placed his hand on top of mine. "W-what are you doing?!" I stammered. I tried pulling my hand out from under his, but he had an iron grip. He started scrubbing at the frosting stain and it was wiped clean in seconds.

"Now, technically, you did that, right?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as we both stood to leave. "Sorry about my sister, I didn't even know she was still alive."

"It's quite alright. My sister was supposed to be working out an agreement with the Flame Prince. She wasn't supposed to get back from that trip until next week...And I guess it just runs in your blood to mess up my cupcakes, doesn't it?" I laughed and Marshall laughed and shook his head.

"What can I say? It's fun."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Marshall and I walked back to my bedroom after picking up a few more documents. By that time, it was dark enough outside for the vampire to make it back safely. He must've noticed too, because he glanced outside and sighed before turning back to me. "Well, Bubbs, this is where we say goodnight." He sighed as he walked over to my balcony.

"I suppose it is. Well, goodnight." I bowed to my friend and waited for him to do the same. He quickly walked over to me and kissed me softly on the cheek. It was a very quick peck, but my face was flaming by the time he pulled away.

"Oh, what a very good night it is, indeed." He said as he jumped off my balcony and into the night.

* * *

**Bam.**

**Done. **

**This one isn't as fluffy as the others. This was more like a filler-lemme-get-off-this-writer's-block-chapter.**

**Sorry bout dat. **

**ANYWAYS, if you would leave me a loving review I might just continue this story?**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	5. I Outrank You

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So I feel like I'm getting back into routine with this story, but I cant make any weekly promises or anything. See my end AN for more details!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V**

Later that night I laid awake in bed just thinking about all the events of the day. After asking for a home visit, Dr. Swizzle couldn't find anything wrong with me, so I guess I just have to live with being down right awkward around Marshall.

That brought me to another topic. I don't really know exactly how I feel about the Vampire. I mean, I consider us friends, but is there really anything more? There might be, but I'm not sure if I'm right for him, or if I can really handle a partner right now. And, wait...

Me?

Being partners with _Marshall Lee?_

I sat up in bed. _Why would I **ever **think of something like **that?!** Marshall and I wouldn't work at all! I am the Prince of the Candy People, and he's the **King **of the globbing vampires! Harboring feelings for him, even for a minute, would send a bad message out to both the citizens of the Nightosphere and the Candy Kingdom. It might even end in war, and glob knows that's the last thing my people and I need right now. _I finished my thinking with a loud sigh and a flop back onto my pillow. I was about to get some sleep when there came a tapping at my balcony door. I groaned and sat up as Marshall entered my room. "Good evening, Bubbs."

"Evening, Marshall. What brings you here in the middle of my sleep?"

"Well, by the looks of you the past few minutes, you weren't getting much sleep." He teased, shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"So, you were spying on me, Lee?" I teased.

"That's beside the point, Gummy." He winked. "The point is there's a wicked cool party that I'm just hearing about. You should come."

"Me? And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to be there, and I'm very hard to resist if you haven't noticed." He said, running a slim hand over his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, but I have work in the morning."

"Oh, come on! You always use that as an excuse! What's the real reason you wont come?" He asked.

"I-I don't know what a party is?" I stammered. I watched as the vampires eyes bugged almost out of his head.

"Y-you don't know what a p-party is? Oh, that's it, you're coming with me." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of bed. I stumbled before standing before him in a light pink tank and dark pink pajama shorts. "First things first. Do you own any clothes that aren't pink?" I shook my head and he sighed. He looked around my room until he thought of something. He quickly took of his sweatshirt before tossing it at me. He had on a black shirt with a red dragon across it. He started stripping of that before I stopped him.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" I asked, feeling heat rise to my face. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Relax, cream puff. I have another shirt on under." He said before stripping of his dragon shirt and revealing a solid black one. He ordered me to change into that shirt and a pair of deep purple pants he found in the back of my closet. I emerged from the bathroom wearing the shirt and skin tight pants.

"Marsh, these are pretty old. They fit me too tight."

"What do you mean? You look hot." He said, looking me over with his eyes.

"I don't think these pants are party worthy." I commented.

"Why?"

"I cant feel my legs."

"Then they're perfect! Let's go!" He said, grabbing my arm and heading for the balcony.

"Marshall, I'm not sure about this. I really have things I need to get done tomorrow, and I need rest." I said, only slightly rebelling against his strong pull. He helped me up onto the balcony railing, and that's when I realized where I was. I froze in fear of falling. The vampire noticed this, and he chuckled as he floted onto the railing.

"A little scared of falling, are we?" He cooed in my ear. I nodded viscously.

"How are you expecting me to get to the party from the _railing?"_ I hissed, not making any sudden movements.

"Don't freak out, and we'll be there in no time." He picked me up bridal style and started to fly away from my room. I squealed and grabbed fistfuls of his sweatshirt. I felt his chest rise and laugh continuously, letting me know that he was laughing at me.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Put me down, Marshall."

"Sorry Bubbs. We're about 200 feet away from your balcony right now. I could drop you and you could crawl back though. You'd have to explain how you managed to get past all the heavily armed guards in your castle-"

"Alright, Alright! I'll go to this stupid party!" I surrendered. We flew to the party in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, I wanted him to focus on flying and I was focusing on anything but looking down.

We made it to the destination after what seemed to be ages. He let me down and I pushed him away, receiving a small chuckle from him. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." He teased.

"In the future, Lee, please refrain from carrying me _bridal style. _It would be much appreciated."

"Don't give me that. You enjoyed it." He winked at me and I felt a light blush dust my cheeks.

"How dare you! I am a prince!" I said, marching up to a smirking vampire and poking his chest.

He ignored me and opened the door to the party. It was very loud inside, and it seemed very cramped, but I obliged. I walked past him as he whispered.

"And I'm a king. I outrank you."

* * *

**Done. This may seem short. I apologize.**

**I just didnt want this going on and on with the intro to the party PLUS the actual party, ya know?**

**I feel like Im getting back into routine with updating this story, but dont expect me to update daily. The rest of the school year is really really hectic for me, so be patient children.**

**ANYWAYS, leave a review telling me if you like or not? Any tips for me? Dont be shy, Leave a Review! **

**Until next time, darlings!**

**~Alix**


	6. A Surprise at the Party

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! **

**Warnings: This chapter has a higher rating than the others because it is a party scene. **

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V**

The party was downright **horrid.** The first thing that hit you was the strong stench of blood and alcohol, which Marshall apparently couldn't get enough of. It was dark, there were people _everywhere, _and the music was loud and annoying.

"Whew! Gotta love that smell!" The vampire exclaimed loudly to be heard over the music.

"Love? More like I think I'm going to be sick." I gagged.

"Oh, for the love of glob! Lighten up, Gummy!" He yelled, forcefully patting my back.

"I really don't want to be here, Marsh." I said, clutching the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, you just walked in. Give me half an hour, if you still want to leave, I'll take you home." He said, nudging me to start walking deeper into the mess-like party.

I obliged.

We slithered and scurried our way through the famous grinding circle to what seemed to be a bar. Just lovely. The vampire urged me forward and I sighed and sat down.

"Hey! Mr. Lee! Good to see you, man! What are you having tonight?" The bartender called as Marshall grinned and sat next to me.

"Just soda tonight." was his reply.

"Alright, alright. And what will the miss be having?" He said, eyeing me. My left eye twitched and Marshall glanced at me.

"Mr, thank you." I replied. "And whatever you give him I'll take as well." The bartender scurried off before the boy next to me busted out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"He called you miss!" Marshall laughed. I huffed, feeling my face grow hot.

"I don't look like a miss, do I?" I asked him, and it took him a while to calm down and answer me seriously. He stared at me for a long time before replying,

"No. You're just a very attractive-looking male, is all." He shrugged and turned to his drink that arrived.

"S-sorry for the confusion, sir. Your drinks are on the house." The bartender mumbled before walking away.

The two of us drank in silence, just listening to the ear shattering music. Marshall downed his drink and dragged me away from the bar, despite all my protests.

"That was some good soda! I wanted to finish that! Marshall!" I said as he dragged me through more dancing circles.

"Wanna dance?" He shouted. I shook my head vigorously. "Good. I HATE dancing!" He smiled before weaving his way through the rest of the crowd. I sighed when I realized it was the lounge part of the room. That was until I noticed they were lounging on each other.

Half naked.

My hands flew up to cover my eyes. "Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my Glob!" I said, shaking my head as I heard Marshalls thundering laughter. "Can they get a room or something?!" I asked.

"Actually, tonight's pretty calm compared to my parties..."

"Remind me to **never **accept one of your party invites, Lee." I hissed, causing the other to laugh again. I peeked through my pink hands at the scene before me. People were grinding and kissing and hugging and-

I felt like throwing up.

It wasn't until I continued scanning the room that I really wanted to leave. My eyes grew wide and my breath caught. Marshall must've noticed, because he looked at me funny. I grabbed his face and turned it so he could see what I was. I slowly felt his jaw open as we watched.

Marceline and PB were across the room, dressed with very little on. Marceline wore a black cropped jacket that fit too tight, and my sister was wearing a tight glittery pink tube dress. They were currently doing what everyone else in the lounge was doing. Marceline was dragging her serpent tongue up and down Bubblegum's neck as she ran her fingers through the vampire's dark hair. Said vampire glanced up at us and winked before pushing her and my sister out of view.

"C-Can we go now?" I asked. The boy nodded and lead me out of the tightly packed house.

It wasn't until we got outside and the cool night breeze hit me that I noticed how hot the house really was. I was sweating slightly, and we were only in there for ten minutes. I sighed as I lifted my t-shirt to wipe my brow before realizing that the shirt I was wearing wasn't mine. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, looking down at Marshall who was cross' legged on the ground. He had been staring at me, and when he realized I caught him looking, he snapped his head forward.

"No biggie." He shrugged.

"I'll wash it thoroughly before returning it to you-"

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyways." He said, standing and brushing his pants off. "Sorry you weren't able to enjoy the party. I just wanted to expose you to some new things, is all."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I was never made to be a party person." I smiled. "Can we go home? I have work in the morning." The vampire nodded before picking me up and flying to the castle.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" I asked, grabbing his shirt again and squeezing my eyes shut.

"You can tell me however many times you want. It's still hilarious." He laughed, and I punched his chest slightly.

We got home in record timing, and the vampire gently set me down on my balcony before floating over the railing. "Sorry again about last night." He said.

"What? Is this the 3rd time you apologized to the Candy Prince? Are you feeling well, Marshall Lee?" I teased and he chuckled. "I'm glad you took me. It may not be a positive experience, but it's one I will hold on to. Thank you, Marshall." I said, turning to walk into my room.

"Oh, Bubba! One more thing!" He called. I turned around quickly as he kissed me on the forehead. I stood there in shock as the boy pulled away. He smiled and floated away and off my balcony. "Have the most lovely of nights, Bubbs." He said, taking off into the night.

* * *

**Very short. I know. Marshall is such a tease. He really is.**

**Trust me, he would've already planted one on Gumball, but I'm saving that special moment...**

**HueHueHue.**

**I told you Bubbaline is slightly going to be in this, so there you go.**

**Be happy.**

**ANYWAYS, make sure to leave a review telling me how I'm doing! That would be much appreciated, darlings. **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	7. More and More Surprises

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I don't know if Marceline is older than Marshall, but since she's in the actual show, I'll just go with that.**

**Warning: You may not know what's even going on.**

**Whoops. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V **

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. I groaned and rolled over as someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Peppermint Butler, your sweetness. May I ask what's taking so long?" was the candy's reply.

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"Well, you have a business meeting in 10 minutes, and you would usually be in the conference room preparing by now."

I quickly sat upright in bed and almost fainted from the headache. "Oh! It's just that-I don't feel well, is all. I'll be out shortly!" I said, rushing out of bed and into my bathroom. I hopped into my pants as I brushed my teeth. I was about to strip of my shirt when I heard a rustling from the other side of the room. Marshall Lee slowly rose into view and stretched. I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed. "Marshall Lee?!" I exclaimed. The vampire looked over at me and smiled. "What are you doing here, and on my bed?!"

"Well, I came back after leaving to talk to you some more, but you were already sound asleep. So, I snuck into your room and slept next to you so I could talk to you in the morning." He smiled at me.

"You slept on the same bed as me?!"

"Very peacefully. And you have such a baby face when you sleep, Bubbs." He winked at me. I blushed and marched back into the bathroom to fix my hair. I quickly threw on a shirt and jacket and prepared my notes to leave.

"I don't mind you staying, but you have to stay _in this room. _Do you understand? My day is packed to the brim with meetings and I don't need-"

"I got it. Don't leave this room. I wont."

"Thank you. Now, I'll see you tonight-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before the vampire flew over and kissed my forehead.

"Hope that helps your headache~" The boy cooed as I stood there.

"How did you-"

"I woke up with one. And if I have one, then there's no doubt you have one."

Before I could respond, there was a quick knocking at my door. I muttered a good bye to Marshall before heading into the hallway and towards my first meeting of the day.

And I got through the day headache free.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I dragged myself to my room and threw myself onto the bed, letting a loud groan escape me. "Long day, huh?" Marshall asked. I nodded slowly, not moving anything else. I felt the boy roll my body over so I was facing the ceiling. His raven colored hair framed his face as the very tips tickled my forehead as he loomed above me. He smiled down at me.

"Someone's in a good mood today, huh?" I smiled as he floated away from me and onto the bed.

"I hate to admit that I am." He said, stretching out across my bed. "Your room has a certain vibe to it, and I think I have caught some of it."

"Oh, yeah? And what's the 'vibe' exactly?" I smirked.

"It's very happy and uplifting." He said, floating closer to me so our faces are inches apart. "Like you." I felt my heart rate speed up as I stared at the vampire, who in turn gazed back at me. He chuckled a little before floating over to the other side of the bed. I saw him open his mouth to say something when we heard female voices outside my room.

"How odd..." I muttered as Marshall and I walked over to my door. He was the first to open it and peek out, swinging the door completely open when he saw who it was.

"Sis?!" He exclaimed. His sister smiled, revealing her fangs. PB stood next to her, smiling sheepishly. I raised a pink eyebrow at the two before me.

"Hey, little bro! What are you doing in the Prince's room?" The vampire queen asked. Her wording of the question caused my face to heat up and I caught PB raise an eyebrow at me before returning to her normal smile. Marshall glanced at me before glaring at his sister.

"None of your concern." He snapped. "What are _you _doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Nightosphere?"

"Well, maybe the _Queen _just needed a little _break." _She hissed at the vampire. The siblings shared a glared filled minute before Marceline smirked and looked at me.

"Gumball, the Princess and I were just heading over to my place, if the two of you would like to join."

"I'm a bit tired, actually, so-"

"Oh, come on, Gumball! We're just hanging out, it's no big deal." She interrupted.

"If he doesn't wanna go, he doesn't have to." Marshall seethed, yanking me by the arm closer to him. _What's up with him? _I thought as I glanced up at him.

"It's his decision." Marceline spat.

"And he already said-"

"I'll go." I said, pulling away from the boy and flattening out my coat. "A couple hours couldn't hurt."

"Great! So, we'll see you there?" The queen asked. I nodded and smiled as the two girls left. Marshall grumbled as he pulled me back into my bed room. I quickly changed into the black t shirt he gave me and turned to face him.

"You ready?" I asked. He sighed and walked over to the balcony. "Please don't pick me up the-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Marshall swept my feet of the ground and took off. He was going faster than normal, and we arrived to our destination in record time. He put me down hastily and crossed his arms.

"Marshall?" I asked. He huffed and glanced up as Marceline and PB came into view. The vampire queen set my sister down softly and stood before Marshall and I.

"Alright! Welcome to _our _lovely home! You can make yourself comfortable, and Marshy, be good and show your guest to your room." She winked at her brother as she led us in the house.

The inside of the house looked completely normal. I was going to ask Marceline about it, but she and Bubblegum took off upstairs before I could catch her.

"This is...different." I remarked, looking around.

"What?" The vampire smirked. "You were expecting nothing but black and death everywhere? You should know I'm not your average cliché vampire, Bubba."

"Oh, I know good and well that you're not, Marshy." I commented as I headed into the living room. I was slowly looking around when Marshall came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head into my neck and I could feel his steady breathing. Did he even have to breathe? "Marshall?" I asked, placing my hands over his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He mumbled into my neck, sending a weird sensation through my body. He let go of me and I got that weird lonely feeling again as he pulled away. He sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter. He crossed his arms and slightly smirked at me.

"Would you care for any snacks?" He asked as he floated into the kitchen.

"No, thank you. I'd rather take a look around-" I scanned my surroundings until my eyes landed on the stairs that the girls flew up minutes ago. _If he lives here, _I thought, inching my way towards the staircase. _Then his room is just up these steps..._ in a flash, I darted up the stairs. I heard a crash in the kitchen as Marshall flew to catch up to me. I threw myself into the first room open and hoped for the best. I stumbled upon a normal looking room for any normal looking teenage boy. Confused, I looked back at a panting Marshall.

"I know, I know, you were expecting spiders and black and rock music and bleh." He rolled his eyes as he floated passed me. "Sure I'm a vampire, that doesn't mean I have to be into all that stuff, right?" he sighed and sat down in a beanbag chair. I slowly sat down next to him.

"You're interested in whatever you want to be, and I'm not going to judge you for that." I smiled. He smiled at me and sighed.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I would _love _those snacks you promised earlier." I teased, and the boy groaned dramatically before rising from his seat. He reappeared in minutes with an array of different things that I had never even seen before. We spent about two hours just eating and playing games when we heard a weird noise come from another room. The two of us exchanged glances while Marshall started creeping towards the source.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs." He whispered. "If you're coming, stay close behind me." I nodded as we started walking downstairs. We heard a rustling in the living room, and Marshall and I quickly ran into the room to confront the noise.

What we saw was nothing like we were expecting.

Marceline and Bubblegum were stripped to their underwear on the couch, with the vampire straddling my sister. They both looked at us when we ran in. "Oh glob." I whispered and turned away from the scene.

"Marceline! What are you doing?!" Marshall yelled as she scoffed.

"Like I have to explain anything to my baby brother." she remarked. "And don't yell at your elders. It's rude."

"Why do you always talk like you're so much better than I am?!" the boy shouted, and I could see him shaking from anger.

"Because I am?" she said. "Or, do you not remember dad telling you that?" She laughed as I glanced up at the vampire. A look of hurt and anger flashed across his face before he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up the stairs and into his room. He threw me into a chair and slammed the door shut.

"M-Marshall?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Relax." He sighed, walking over to a small window. "I wont hurt you." He slowly opened the window and motioned for me to go through it. I hesitated but obliged. The night sky from the roof was clear and beautiful. I heard Marshall climb onto the roof and slam the window shut. He slowly floated over to me and sat down.

"Real pretty, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "I come here to think when stuff like...that happens."

"How long has she been acting like that?" I asked. All he did was shrug.

"Since I can remember." He sighed. "I'm really sorry you had to see and hear that. When I brought you here, all I wanted was for us to have a little fun-"

"And that's exactly what happened. I had an amazing time tonight and what happened back there is not your fault. That is all Marceline and Bubblegum's problem that they need to handle on their own." I heard the vampire chuckle slightly.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime. And I really do enjoy your company, Marshall, so if you ever feel like-" I looked over at the boy who was smiling at me. "What?"

"You just look really attractive in the moonlight." He said as he leaned in closer to me.

"U-um, thanks?"

"You're so very welcome." He muttered as he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**BAM.**

**ONLY TOOK ME 3 MONTHS TO WRITE. **

**Marshall is seriously the biggest flirt. **

**I'm not going to lie, I got on and off writers block while writing this. Sorry. **

**And all my stories have basically turned to rubbish. **

**Oh well. **

**ANYWAYS, if you liked it, please tell me, and if you didn't, tell me what I can do to improve? Reviews boost my spirits. **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	8. Surprise After Surprise

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So I am going on vacation in a couple days, and I will have 0 access to a computer. I will try and type on my tablet, but I cant make any promises. Just don't kill me when I don't upload in a while, okay?**

**And this chapter's a little naughty, hehe. Enjoy~**

* * *

**GUMBALL P.O.V **

_**I'm standing on my balcony, gazing down at my beautiful city below. Bubblegum and I have put so much into our people and this city, and it's just perfect now. If only she were here to witness its beauty. My sister has run away to live with Marceline, which I have no problem with. It's just that she abandoned her duties and left in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye to anyone. I feel sad knowing she didn't want to tell me her whereabouts herself, but I had to learn from Marshall days later. **_

_**Speaking of Marshall, I miss him dearly. Except, this time, I don't know what level I miss him on. Is it the type where you miss your friend when they leave, or is it something more? Ever since that blasted kiss, I don't know what to think anymore. **_

_**My mind wandered back to that night as I looked down at my city once more. It was a calm evening, and Marshall and I were just having fun, when that kiss came out of no where. It was sudden, it was sloppy, and it was amazing. Absolutely amazing. I let my eyes wander up to the sky as I continue to think. He's going to visit me again, right? Gosh, I hope it's soon. I've been ever so lonely in this big castle, without anyone who truly cares for me. Bubblegum was my sister, and we relied on each other. And now I'm all alone. I really miss Marshall. My eyes fall back down to the city below me as I slowly shake my head. Listen to me, spouting all this nonsense about the Vampire King. The King, of all people. Any kind of relationship with him just cant be. It's bad enough we're friends. What will I do when my people find out? I back away from the balcony railing. I close my eyes and take a deep whiff of the sugary air. When I open them, the Vampire King is perched on my railing. **_

_**"Hey."**_

_**"Hey." **_

_**"I've missed you, Bubbs." He purrs, hopping off the railing and walking closer to me. I want to put up the front that I always do with him, but I have a feeling that it's going to be no use tonight. **_

_**"I missed you, too, actually." He was surprised by my reply. He looks at me for a second before he smirks. He walks even closer to me, and instead of walking away like I used to, I stay put and wait for him. **_

_**"What, not putting up a fight tonight?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I make no attempt of resisting as I let my forehead softly collide with his broad chest. "It must be awful lonely all by yourself now." He said, and I nodded, never once pulling my head away from his chest. I just always felt warm when I was with him. He cups my face and tilts my head back so I'm looking directly at him. He smiles down at me. **_

_**"Don't worry, I'm here now." He whispers, pulling me in for a kiss. It's not like the first one, this one was slower and more passionate. I close my eyes and enjoy the sweet sensation of his lips on mine. All of my doubts and voices telling me its wrong melt away as I pull him closer. His arms tighten around me and I grab fistfuls of his shirt as I start pulling us backwards. I fumble with the door to my bedroom as he fiddles with the bottom button of my shirt. I finally open the door and we tumble to the ground, neither one of us planning on letting go of the other. **_

I quickly sat up in bed and surveyed my surroundings. _Was that all a dream? _I thought as I rolled out of bed. _But why would I ever dream of **that? **Me and the Vampire King in **that **kind of relationship? _I pushed all kinds of possibilities with Marshall out of my mind. I looked over my agenda for the day. The only thing I had to do was plan the upcoming Biennial Gumball Ball, which also lands on my birthday this year. I smiled as I started making plans.

I was halfway done with booking the catering when there was a tap at my balcony door. "It's open!" I called. I heard the door swing open and the vampire fly through. My heart started pounding as I remembered the dream I had last night. "Marshall Lee. What brings you by?" I asked, not turning around to face him.

"Actually, it's Marceline." I spun my chair around to face the Vampire _Queen. _I quickly stood and bowed to her.

"M-My lady! What brings you to my Kingdom?" I asked.

"Save the formalities." She replied, motioning for me to sit on my bed. I quickly obliged. "I just wanted to apologize for a few days ago, I invited you over, and then I just left you with Marshall, and to top it off you had to walk in on _that._ I wasn't a very good hostess and I'm sorry." She said, placing one hand on my knee. "It's just that, I love PB, and I don't really get to see her often, ya know? So when we have the chance, we just kinda dive right in."

I blushed at her use of words. "I see."

"And I'm sorry you had to learn like this, but that's how your sister and I are. I love her, and she loves me."

"It's alright. I was already aware of it earlier. And I take it that since she hasn't returned, she's with you?" The vampire blushed and nodded.

"Everything's okay. I got to spend some time with Marshy, and it was...fun." I smiled to myself.

"Mhhm. You like my brother, don't you?"

"What?! That's absurd!" I said, standing abruptly.

"Then how else do you explain you calling him 'Marshy?' You like my brother!"

"N-No I don't. But, do you think he likes me...?" I muttered, but it still didn't go unnoticed by the girl. She gasped before squealing at a dangerously high pitch. She started prancing around my room chanting "Gumball's got a crush! Gumball's got a crush!"

"Stop! Marceline!" I shouted as I ran after her. The queen turned around and hugged me.

"Oh this is going to be perfect. The four of us can go on double dates together, and if we're kinky enough, we can even do a four-"

"Okay, that's enough!" I blushed at her suggestion as I covered her mouth with my hand. I glanced up at her to see her widen her eyes as she dropped her hands from around my waist.

"Marceline? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bubba?" I spun on my heel at the familiar voice.

"Marshall?!"

* * *

**Guess who gets to be in suspense for about 3 weeks? YOU! HEHE don't kill me...**

**If you like it, please be sure to review it! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


End file.
